


Glory of Love

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, futunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at the glee kink meme, Quinn works the glory hole. Rachel is just another satisfied customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory of Love

Title: Glory of Love  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: G!P Rachel/Quinn  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I obvs. don't own Glee. That would be cool, although things would be different. Thanks for letting me just borrow and put the characters back. I won't mess with them too much. (sort of.)  
AN: From a prompt on GKM, (http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/29310.html?thread=34688382#t34688382) Quinn works "servicing" male organs through a hole in a wall. She <3 the best one.   
AN2: Woah, this is just filthy. Enjoy!  


  


 After the fifth or sixth dick of the day, Quinn's jaw ached. Her knees hurt, her back was misaligned. She felt more like a receptacle for cum than a human being. Still, the money was good, and that was hard to argue with when you were two weeks behind on rent, and had a crazy roommate who sang out her anger instead of yelling. She liked the power that sucking cock gave her, the idea of her parent's “Quinn Fabray”, perfect, proper, Christian, “Quinn Fabray” on her knees as a common whore was more than enough to get her through the rougher parts of her day. She loved being defiled over and over again. Despite her kink for it, the quick money had saved her ass more than once.

Still, it was time to wrap it up. She was tired and in no mood to do any more work. She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face, and readying herself to stand. As she began to shift her weight, a fifty dollar bill slid through the hole in the brick, and she stared at it for a long moment. That fifty would officially bring in the end of her missing rent money.

She was so displeased, then soon pleasantly surprised. A swollen, blushing beautiful pink head appeared through the hole, just squeezing through. Bulbous and wide, it revealed a long thick cock behind it. It must have been ten inches all told, beautiful, weeping, blushing, a pretty pink rouge of color heating up darker colored skin. It was a phenomenally pretty dick. The head must have been three inches thick, and she felt herself clench as the thought of it sliding deep inside her pussy, nailing her g-spot repeatedly and the stars she would see impaled on it. All she wanted was to sink herself slowly onto it, inch by inch.

Tentatively, she leaned forward and licked the tip of the massive cock, and felt its owner press it deliciously back onto her lips. A slight moan erupted from her throat. She circled the head with her tongue before pressing a kiss to its tip. Lightly grazing her teeth over it's texture and swell, Quinn allowed it to slowly sink between her lips, parting them, dragging her teeth ever so gently. A loud, impossible moan erupted from the other side of the wall.

Rachel was in heaven. This mouth was the best thing she'd ever felt on her cock ever. When she'd heard men whispering in the elevator about the glory hole in this bathroom, she'd ignored it, obviously. But the longer and longer the chatter continued, and the longer it had been since Rachel had had anything remotely resembling intimate contact, the more her dick demanded satisfaction. Fifty dollars had seemed like a small price to pay. Especially with that new girl at work who seemed to be trying to make life difficult with her cute dresses and sweaters. Rachel got hard think of her honeyed blond hair and her gorgeous what-fucking-color-are-those-they're-hypnotizing eyes.

Now, for fifty bucks and just a little bit of pride the hottest, wettest, most talented mouth she'd ever felt was slowly sinking around her cock, the mouth was three inches around her, and she was so ready to blow. The light teeth scraping, the way her tongue milked the underside of her cock, Rachel reached a hand down to play with her balls, massaging them slowly in her palm in time to the mouth's slow, deliberate thrusts. Her dick swelled to its fullness, a proud ten inches and two and some odd inches wide, she was mammoth, and she wanted as much of it as she could get down this throat of this mouth.

Quinn wanted this dick as far down her throat as she could get. It was massive and beautiful and perfect and she wanted to drink its cum, so, so fucking badly. She was so wet from the length of it sliding slowly down her throat, the taste of it, the slight musk of its soft skin. She moaned as eight inches were crammed in her mouth, her teeth moving slowly back and forth along the length of it. She swallowed, her throat muscles clenching around the stranger's dick head. A low moan vibrated up the whole length of Rachel's dick, and behind the wall, her eyes rolled up and back into her head and she sunk the fullness of her length down Rachel's throat. “Fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna...” She muttered, lowly.

Quinn bobbed her head up and down along the shaft as she heard a voice, although not the words, it was clear enough on intent. When Rachel came with a muffled shout, her cum poured down Quinn's throat, filling Quinn's mouth. She moaned around it before swallowing it down. She lapped softly at the head of Rachel's softening penis.

Quinn couldn't say why, but as Rachel's penis withdrew from the hole, she felt a deep sense of loss.

After a week of hoping, the beautiful dick hadn't returned. She herself had only been back a time or two, but she had hoped to see it come through that hole again so she could worship it. All week she'd been getting herself off to the idea of it fucking her slow and long, the mystery owner of said dick was the best imaginary lover she'd ever had. That dick knew every button to push, and Quinn gushed all over her hand and her bedsheets thrusting into herself with three fingers.

She sat idly in her workspace (a stall in the ladies room), waiting for the sound of a zipper, cash, or cock coming for her services, With the way Rachel was on her ass about needing her rent money had made it impossible to put as much time between her visits to this particular gig. It also got her out of the apartment and away from the short brunette who had taken over her life. Every time Quinn turned around, there she was, singing and lecturing. And, of course, the girl was unbelievably hot, short little skirts flirting with the soft skin of her thighs, the tightness of her sweater stretching over a knockout rack. The girl was many, many shades of hot, just annoying and infiltratingly so.

Rachel, for her part, couldn't believe she was on her way back to the glory hole. Never one to pay for sex, she still couldn't get the feeling of that hot, tight, wet mouth around her dick. It had felt so good, she'd gotten hard every day of the past week thinking about it. It didn't help that her slacker roommate was a blond Goddess who made her special made underwear tight as it was. When she'd masturbated at night, she couldn't help making that fabulous mouth Quinn's in her mind, and almost instantly after had shot her load soundlessly into her hand. She was getting hard right now thinking about it.

She approached the hole and slipped a fifty dollar bill through, pulling her underwear down and her skirt up and sliding her massive cock through the hole, expecting to feel that gentle scraping of teeth and cute tongue start to lathe her head.

She gasped outright when the head of her dick came into contact with something warm and wet. She knew instantly this wasn't a mouth. This was a pussy, and fuck, it felt so damn good. She bit her lip, slapping her balls lightly in her hand. She was powerfully erect, the head of her dick rubbing circles into a tight, hard bundle of nerves. There was a low sound of moaning on the other side of the wall, enough to make out a woman's tones. Rachel groaned, deep, as the pussy was maneuvered to slide her very hard cock straight inside the woman's channel. Inch for inch, as she slid into her, she felt her pulse race, she concentrated every bit of energy she had on not coming so soon. She was being gripped tightly, eight of her ten inches buried completely in the woman's channel. She could hear a slapping against a brick wall, like the woman was trying to force the two inches through the wall to get them inside her. Fuck, how badly Rachel wanted to give them to her. Slowly they began to set a rhythm, the woman backing up against the wall, driving her cock harder, and then Rachel rutting forward, grazing a spot inside her mystery lover that caused a low moan to sound.

Quinn was so fucking happy to be fucking, she didn't have words. Only low moans and sounds that seemed to emanate from a place deep inside not everyone could reach. But this dick, inside of her right now, was making her see stars in a way that couldn't be explained. She felt beautiful, whole, filled, perfect in the universe, and she was getting fucked through a brick wall by an anonymous person who could have looked like Weird Al Yankovic for all she gave a shit right then. Whoever it was, their dick was perfectly made to fill Quinn up, and she longed to be free of this space and somewhere where she could impale herself on every inch of its gorgeousness, balls resting against her taint. It was this image that began her orgasm, her walls clenching deliciously around Rachel's dick.

In between the moaning, Rachel had realized that the woman's moans had a kind of breathy low quality that Quinn's voice had, and that realization had brought up the image of Quinn impaled on her dick, all ten inches deep inside and her face screwed up in a look of pure pleasure as Rachel fucked into her like she was this anonymous woman. When the woman's pussy walls began to clinch and milk around Rachel's dick, all she saw was Quinn, which pushed her over into her own orgasm, spilling the whole of her seed into Quinn. She sighed, feeling the woman slowly disengage from her dick.

As she began to clean herself up, Rachel heard something being pushed through the hole between them. She pulled a small piece of paper from the wall, and opened it. “Let's do this again. Your dick is too perfect not to. Next time on me. (Take that as you please.)-Quinn. (917-555-5555)”

Rachel stared at the piece of paper for a long minute before pulling out her cell phone, and searching for the contact info for her roommate. Quinn Fabray – 917-555-5555. Well, shit.

Rachel walked home slowly, weighing her options. She'd always been attracted to Quinn, of course she had. The girl was sex on a stick: gorgeous blond hair, passionate hazel eyes, and abs she could wash her sweaters on. Her legs went on for miles. She was also incredibly annoying. She could make Rachel feel small in two words. And she never, ever had rent money on time. But holy God did she have a heavenly mouth. And a heavenly… She would give almost anything to feel that again and a few other things too.

As she opened the front door of their apartment, she heard Quinn humming to herself in the kitchen. She sounded suspiciously happy, and just for a moment, Rachel allowed herself to believe it was because of her.

“Rachel?” Quinn's voice called from the distance. Rachel could hear her slowly padding across the linoleum tiles of the kitchen, and before her socked feet hit the carpet of the living room, she had made a decision. “Look, you have every right to be pissed. I have your money, and we should be even now.”

Quinn rounded the corner of the living room into the front hallway, expecting to come face to face with an angry Rachel Berry, which was a sight she was long used to. Instead, she came face to face with Rachel, wearing the most curious expression on her face that Quinn had ever seen, and she was completely naked from the waist down. Rachel's gorgeous dick standing triumphantly in the dim lighting. Quinn stared for a long moment, allowing the cognizant dissonance to pass. And with a jolt, she realized this was the dick that had had her humming with contentment mere moments before. They said nothing, simply staring at each other.

Finally, Quinn quirked an eyebrow. “This is a surprise.” There was a certain amount of good humor in her voice Rachel was unaccustomed to.

“Indeed.” Rachel responded.

“What do we do now?” Quinn asked, generally curious, her eyes drifting back to and then locking on Rachel's impressive dick, watching it harden even further under her gaze. She drew in a long breath, trying to fight off the impulse to drop to her knees. That dick was perfection, and Quinn knew she was in love with it.

“I'm really not sure.” Rachel responded, staring at Quinn and watching her eyes darken.

Quinn smirked, forcing her eyes up to meet her roommate's. “What do you want to do Rachel?” She asked, her tone reverting to a kind of mocking, which Rachel found familiar and comforting in the moment.

Staring at Quinn, Rachel quickly realized that for once in the entire time they had lived together, Rachel felt like she had the upper hand. Quinn was obviously enamored with her anatomy, and Rachel certainly loved putting her dick inside of Quinn's orifices. And now she wanted to try one more. “I want you to go back into the living room. Pull off your sweatpants, and bend over the arm of the couch.”

Quinn stared at her for a long moment, but inside every part of her jumped for joy. It was only in her wildest dreams that she might be able to have another shot at fucking that beautiful dick once she had found out it was attached to Rachel. Rachel was certainly better than Weird Al. Also, she had great tits, and Quinn was positive she wanted to watch them bounce as they fucked. “Why would I do that for you?” Quinn asked with a sneer on her face. She was never one to give in easily.

In the blink of an eye, Rachel was in front of her, pressing her cock against Quinn's cotton covered leg. “Because you want to. Because I've paid you twice and now it's time for me to get the full value of my money. Go lean over the couch, Quinn, and spread your legs.” Rachel responding evenly as Quinn tried not to moan at the authoritative tone of her words and the beautiful dick pressed against her thigh. The feel of its weight was enough to make her achingly wet, and all she wanted was that cock, so she moved to comply.

Quinn obeyed wonderfully, and Rachel let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how far she could push it with Quinn, but she was dying to sink her dick inside of the blonde. She took in the view from the doorway in the hallway, Quinn's spread pink lips dripping with her arousal, the slight strain in her thighs as she kept herself bent over the arm of the couch. The curve of her ass, milky white and smooth, goosebumps raising in the cool air of their apartment. Casually, she moved towards Quinn, stroking her dick in long, even strokes as she reached her intended target. Rachel moved forward enough to drop the length of her cock in the seam of Quinn's ass. Below her, Quinn squirmed slightly. It made Rachel want to shove her dick up Quinn's sexy little ass, but she held back, moving a hand forward between Quinn's legs, and instantly meeting wetness. Slow, deliberate strokes covered Rachel's fingers in Quinn, her fingerpads making passes across Quinn's clit, then slowly dragging up to Quinn's opening and collecting her wetness as lube. Three of Rachel's fingers slid home into Quinn completely, and the blonde immediately tensed around her fingers, beckoning them deeper and back inside. With the other hand. Rachel slapped Quinn's ass, which caused the girl to call out. “Fuck, Rach.”

“I'm sorry, Quinn, what did you say?”

“Fuck, Rachel. You feel so fucking good. I want your dick so bad.”

Still working her fingers inside of Quinn, Rachel moved her hips to thrust gently between Quinn's ass cheeks, rubbing the soft underside of her dick against Quinn's silky soft skin. They both moaned. “Where do you want it?” Rachel murmured against the shell of Quinn's ear.

“Fuck, anywhere.” Quinn moaned.

Slowly, Rachel pulled her three fingers out of Quinn as she pulled her hips back. “How about here, Quinn? Do you want me here?” She asked as she slid one finger up to Quinn's cute little butt hole, sliding the tip of it in. Rachel bit back a moan as she realized how tight Quinn was there.

“Oh, fuck, Rachel, you're so big.” Quinn panted, trying to relax against Rachel's probing finger.

“You can take me, Quinn. I know you can.” Rachel responded, playing her finger inside of Quinn.

Quinn keened as Rachel's finger slid out of her asshole and two other fingers drifted to her pussy, dragging copious wetness back over her asshole. Rachel slid two fingers back into Quinn's tight pink hole, moving them in and out achingly slowly as Quinn whined. “You can take it, Quinn, I know you can.”

“Rach, I can't, you're so big.” Quinn panted out the words, a bead of sweat running the length of her back and settling in the small.

“You can, Quinn.” Rachel replied, sliding a third finger inside of the blonde, and stopped, feeling Quinn stretch around her fingers. “Don't you want it?”

“So, so bad, Rachel, please.” Quinn begged, starting to rock her hips ever so slowly back into Rachel's hand. Rachel rocked her fingers in and out in time with Quinn, watching the muscles in her back stretch and move as she fought to accommodate her. Slowly, they picked up the pace, Rachel resting a hand on Quinn's hip and helping to guide her back and forth. They began to set a decent rhythm, each rock of Quinn's hips driving Rachel's fingers deeper inside of her, forcing her to pick up speed. Quinn began to grunt with the effort, as Rachel cooed, “That's it, baby, you're loosening up. I'm so ready to fuck you.”

Rachel's dick throbbed, begging to sheathed deep in that tight, hot place, but Rachel wanted to be sure Quinn was ready. She was so close. As Quinn's muscles loosened, she pushed her pants and underwear down her hips just enough to free herself. Her dick stood proud in the cool air of the room. Removing her hand from Quinn's hip, she guided the head of her dick into Quinn's pussy, slowly pushing in as she added a fourth finger to Quinn's ass.

“Holy fuck, Rachel, shit, oh god, fuck me. Please, please, fuck me.” Quinn begged, no longer completely aware of much else but the intense pleasure pain she felt from Rachel's fingers in her ass and that perfect dick sheathed in her pussy.

“You want me, Quinn?” Rachel asked, teasing her by twisting her hips and her fingers at the same time.

Quinn couldn't speak, just moan, forcing herself back on the intrusion. Rachel took that as the sign that Quin was finally ready, slowly pulling her fingers back out of her asshole and her dick viciously from her pussy. Reaching with both hands, she gripped Quinn's ass cheeks, spreading them apart and resting the tip of her dick on Quinn's hole before sliding in an inch. It was a testament to Rachel's willpower that she didn't shove her ten inches of pulsing ladyhood straight into Quinn's tight hole. “You like that, baby?” Rachel asked again, sliding another two inches in and biting her lip, fighting with everything she had not to cum right then. When Quinn didn't, couldn't respond, Rachel grabbed her hair at her scalp, twisted her hand and yanked the girl up, her dick sliding another two inches in. “Tell me if you like my dick, Quinn. Tell me you want more.”

“Fuck, Rachel, more, please. Just please, fuck me. I need this so bad, I need your cock so bad.” Quinn rambled.

“See, Quinn? You just need to tell me what you need.” Rachel replied sweetly, loosening her grip on the girl's hair and sliding herself in to the hilt. As Rachel let out a grunt of satisfaction, Quinn let out a low groan from somewhere deep in her body. Rachel's dick was encased in the warmest, tightest place it had ever been. It was pure heaven. Every single nerve end was alive and screaming for friction, so Rachel began to rock her hips, pulling out little by little before slamming herself back in. She was buried as deep as she could go in Quinn, her hand tugging the girl's hair as she moved in and out.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, yes, fuck me, please, fuck, just fuck me, just fuck, just fuck, just please, Rachel, please, fuck.” Quinn mumbled, as Rachel began to really allow her hips to move, beginning to fuck the girl into a frenzy, pulling out to the tip of her huge cock and ramming it straight back into Quinn's ass. She showed no mercy, lost in her own need for rhythm and friction.

“That's it, Quinn, fuck, take my dick. You wanted it so bad? Fucking. Take. It.” Rachel punctuated every word with a thrust of her hips, feeling her cock tighten inside of the girl. She was close. She was fucking Quinn Fabray in the ass and she was going to cum inside of her, and she couldn't fucking wait. But Quinn was coming with her. With the hand in Quinn's hair, she wrenched up, causing Quinn to squeal, as she forced her other hand beneath Quinn's body, latching two fingers onto the girl's clit, and milking it.

Quinn's body was bent at a completely unnatural angle, but she didn't give a shit as she felt a blinding wave of pleasure build through her abdomen, Rachel's fingers on her clit bringing her closer and closer, her balls smacking into Quinn's pussy and making a slapping sound as she really fucked her ass. “Fuck Quinn, I'm so close.” Rachel bit out before her cock exploded, cum pouring out of her and into Quinn's ass, Rachel's fingers on her clit lurching forward, her hand tightening in her hair enough to push Quinn so far into orgasm that she felt it, her cum squirting out of her, hot and wet dripping down her thighs and Rachel.

Rachel slowly extracted her dick from Quinn, ignoring the girl's whining. She wrapped an arm around Quinn's midsection, scooping her up and rotating them both so Quinn fell into Rachel's lap on the couch. They were quiet. Quinn breathed steadily against Rachel's collar bone, and Rachel ran a hand through Quinn's hair, staring into the distance. The skin of their thighs touched wetly, Quinn's cum covering both of them, sticky and cold between them. After a few minutes, Quinn opened her eyes and sat up, sliding back on Rachel's lap so they could see each other. Hazel eyes met brown, and Rachel, for all of her bravado while fucking, smiled shyly. “Hi.” She murmured low.

Quinn laughed, unable to help herself. “You're so annoying.”Rachel's face twisted, and she started to try and get up, attempting to shift her weight to dump Quinn off of her lap. Quinn held tight, reaching out a hand to touch Rachel's cock, which laid limply on her thigh between them. When Quinn's fingers began to run its length, it instantly started to respond to her, hardening a little under her touch. Quinn's breath caught, amazed at the girl's stamina. She smiled. “But I think I'm completely in love with your dick.”She looked back up at Rachel. “What are we going to do about that?”

“I have no idea,” Rachel responded, trying not to moan as Quinn's hand began to jerk her off.

“I do.” Quinn responded. “Stay there.” Quinn slowly got off Rachel's lap, standing and stepping carefully to let her legs get used to it again. Rachel stayed stock still on the couch with half of an erection until Quinn returned a short time later with a wash cloth. Kneeling in front of Rachel, she ran the wash cloth along the length of her dick, Rachel hardening under the attention.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her hips jerking as Quinn moved up and down, circling her junk and wiping it down.

“I want you to fuck me.” Quinn shrugged, her eyes sparkling.

“Oh.” Rachel responded, unsure of what to do, so she blurted out what had been on her mind since she walked home in a daze.“I really don't like you doing that kind of work.”

Quinn sighed, her hand stilling. “Neither do I, really. I mean, I love sex, but I'm not in love with servicing eight dicks a day, But I really don't make enough money to pay rent and bills and eat, so...” she trailed off before her hand started rubbing Rachel again, dipping in the lines of her cock with her fingertips to clean it thoroughly.

“What if I paid you?” Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed. “I think we've already established I'll fuck you for free.”

“Okay, but I don't want to fuck you if you're the glory hole girl. So, this way, I'll fuck you whenever I want, and pay whatever you're short for rent every month.” Rachel paused, a small smile coming to her lips. “We'll fight less, fuck more.”

“I don't want your charity, Rachel.” Quinn replied, dropping the washcloth on the ground, and standing. One knee at a time went on either side of Rachel's hips, Quinn's breasts in her face.

Rachel's response was muffled into cotton clad breasts. “It's not charity, Quinn. You'll be my fuck toy. I'll pay you for it.”

Quinn lined up Rachel's hard dick with her opening, and slowly sank her weight down on it, filling herself up and moaning in the process, rubbing her breasts along Rachel's face as she went. “I suppose I could be agreeable to such an arrangement, I do, however, have some provisos.”

“Mmmm...” Rachel moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as Quinn's pussy swallowed her dick and gripped it.

“I get to say no when I'm not feeling well.” Quinn declared, rocking her hips up and sinking back down, rubbing the huge head of Rachel's cock against her g-spot.

“I can accept that.” Rachel grit out, her hands reaching out and groping the weight of Quinn's breasts.

“And I'd like you to take me out to dinner, at least twice a week.” Quinn squeezed Rachel's dick inside of her with her kegel muscles.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, absolutely. Dinner. “ Rachel groaned, resisting the urge to thrust up with her hips. This was Quinn's show. “Deal?” She asked, extending a hand as if to shake Quinn's,

“Deal,” Quinn responded, rocking down hard on Rachel, before leaning forward and catching her lips in a kiss. Their lips met easily, and soon Quinn's tongue was in Rachel's mouth, exploring it and owning it, both moaning into the kiss as Quinn begins to hum, swaying her hips and beginning to fuck herself on Rachel to a rhythm in her mind.

“Fuck.” 

  



End file.
